Some Parts I Wouldn't Erase
by Unfathomed Stars
Summary: "You know... I would change a lot of things, but some things I think were kind of incredible. I would just take away the part where it ends." A Gwent story.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Enjoy this Gwent drabble! Please review!:)**

Gwen sat in the corner, watching the celebration go on without her. Mike, in true pushover fashion, had instantly succumbed to Geoff's desire of using his winnings to throw a "totally sick party."

The desired effect was achieved. Gwen most definitely felt sick. She had promised Zoey she'd come, and since she was a nice girl, she agreed. But Zoey had greeted her at the door, then ran off to drape herself around Mike like tinsel on a Christmas tree. Which led to her current situation.

From her nook, she had a perfect view of all of the action. After she had refused to forgive Courtney for that chart, the spiteful brunette turned it around and "un-forgave her" for the whole Duncan thing, making their terminated friendship her fault. Now, Duncan had his arm loosely draped around her, and they were laughing hysterically about something. He gave her the look that she used to watch him send her in Total Drama Island, and before Gwen could look away, Duncan took Courtney's face in his hands and passionately kissed her.

Something suspiciously close to tears bubbled up in her throat. Her heart jumped back and forth, threatening to burst. She wasn't aching for Duncan or Courtney; as far as she was concerned, they deserved each other. But at least they have SOMEONE.

Gwen used to be comfortable alone. But then she learned the joy of company and feeling loved, and that's like a drug that you can't be cut off from. And now that she's severely lacking in the love department, she can feel the withdrawal symptoms.

So she sat there in the shadows, observing. It looked like everyone was crazy in love. Bridgette and Geoff were making out on a table, Lindsay and Tyler were attempting to feed each other but kept missing each other's mouths, even Heather and Alejandro were kissing angrily on the dance floor. "Thanks for inviting me to the love fest, guys," she said dryly, quiet enough miss under the blaring music.

"What was that?" a voice said, emerging from the shadow.

"Who's that?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, hey Gwen." Trent said cheerily.

"Look, if you're here to preach about nine or whatever, I'm not in the mood."

A hurt expression passed over his face quickly, then disappeared. "That was a phase. A stupid phase."

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you... just a tough day."

Trent sat down next to her, propping his knees up to his chest.

"What's up? Sorry if this is weird... you know..."

"The whole ex-boyfriend comfort thing? Not weird at all," Gwen said, smiling humorlessly.

"I'll leave if you want."

"No. Please stay."

He looked at her and out a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm assuming it's something to do with that?" he said, pointing to Courtney and Duncan glued to each other on the dance floor.

"Yeah."

"It's kind of sickening, isn't it?" Trent said, watching them slobber all over each other.

"Nah. It just bothers me."

"Are you jealous?"

She sighed. "Nah, I dumped him. And she was never a great friend anyway. But they're happy. And that's something to be jealous of."

"Well, are you happy?"

Gwen thought back to the last few months. Struggling to work things out with Duncan, for the sole purpose of not throwing away the thing she had become hated for. If they broke up, all of the negativity would be worthless. So she held on, despite the obvious truth that he was still into Courtney. Watching it implode, like she'd known deep down that it eventually would since day one. Gaining, then losing Courtney's friendship in the blink of an eye, becoming dangerously lonely.

"No. I'm not happy."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing you can do."

There's an awkward pause, and Trent takes the opportunity to gaze at her while she's fixated on the floor. She hasn't changed much, same teal hair, same perfect, pale skin, but there's a certain brokenness that wasn't there before.

"Look," he said. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know how you feel. The only time I've ever felt that sad is when-" he stopped talking abruptly.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, averting her eyes.

"It's when I dumped you, isn't it!"

Trent looked caught. "Maybe?"

She groaned. "So if all of this isn't enough, now I made you incredibly depressed too? I'm sorry."

He waved her off. "Ancient history. Don't worry about it."

"I really am sorry. You're currently my best friend right now, so I'd hate to kick you out."

"Best friend? I like that," he joked.

"Yep, first place in a contest of one person. Congrats."

"I'm honored."

Dark eyes met green, and Gwen let out a small giggle. "I really am sorry for being so... you know. You didn't deserve it."

He tapped his knee lightly against hers. "Hey, it's fine. I went crazy; I don't blame you."

"Sometimes I wish I could do the whole thing over again."

"As in, all of it?"

Gwen nodded. "I have a feeling things would go a lot differently if I could do it over."

"Same here. Like for example, not getting obsessed with a number."

She laughed. "What was so special about nine anyway?"

Trent thought for a second. "I honestly don't remember."

"Good, that means you're last it. It was a teeny bit endearing though."

"You think?" He met her gaze playfully, and made eye contact until she blinked.

"You know... I would change a lot of things, but some things I think were kind of incredible. I would just take away the part where it ends."

As Trent began to process this, she kissed him on the cheek. "I gotta head out. Call me, okay?"

"Okay," he said with the faintest trace of a barely suppressed smile.

She returned it, and walked out of their corner. Courtney met her eyes in the middle of yet another kiss and grinned maliciously, but Gwen didn't feel the tug at her heart anymore.

Gwen gave a genuine smile back, and walked out the front with loud, happy steps. Because if she was going to get a second chance, she was definitely going to take it. And she would guarantee that this time, there won't be an ending.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! This story is dedicated to MeAndYouForeverBaby for the Gwent inspiration and just being awesome:3 please review! It means the world to meXD Until next time! **


End file.
